dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Season of Goodies
was a special, limited time event by DragonVale which required players to collect iceberries and trade them at the Crystal Castle to receive prizes. Iceberries needed to be collected and traded at the Crystal Castle. Each prize required a certain amount of iceberries to be traded in to be earned. If a player turned in more iceberries than required to obtain their next prize the remaining iceberries was accumulated in the iceberry storage meter for the next prize. The iceberry storage meter would not reset to zero. What is the Season of Goodies? SeasonOfGoodiesRules1.PNG|Rules Part 1 SeasonOfGoodiesRules2.PNG|Rules Part 2 WelcomeToTheSeasonOfGoodiesRules.PNG|Welcome to the Season of Goodies FindingIceberries1.PNG|Finding Iceberries Part 1 FindingIceberries2.PNG|Finding Iceberries Part 2 BuyingIceberries.PNG|Buying Iceberries TurningInIceberriesForRewards1.PNG|Turning in Iceberries for Rewards Part 1 TurningInIceberriesForRewards2.PNG|Turning in Iceberries for Rewards Part 2 TurningInIceberriesForRewards3.PNG|Turning in Iceberries for Rewards Part 3 GetMoreIceberries.PNG|Get more Iceberries ASpecialGift.PNG|A Special Gift ExtraIceberries.PNG|Extra Iceberries? FinishedSeasonOfGoodies.PNG|Finished Season of Goodies SeasonOfGoodiesPrizes1.PNG|Prizes Part 1 SeasonOfGoodiesPrizes2.PNG|Prizes Part 2 SeasonOfGoodiesPrizes3.PNG|Prizes Part 3 The ' objective was to collect iceberries. The helped build on the Wonderland Island where the Crystal Castle, Crystalline Snowflake, two Snowflake Pedestals, a Snowflake Habitat, two Snowflake Dragons, a Wonderland Island Theme, Goody's Treatery, Dragonsai Bush, and multiple Repeating Wonderland Themes were located which enabled players to obtain them as exclusive rewards for their efforts. The "Info" section of Prizes section in the Help Menu provided a display of the info box for their respective prizes which were viewed by clicking the prize after obtaining it. Tutorial SeasonOfGoodiesWelcome.jpg|Tutorial Welcome SeasonOfGoodiesTutorial1.jpg|Tutorial Part One SeasonOfGoodiesTutorial2.jpg|Tutorial Part Two SeasonOfGoodiesTutorial3.jpg|Tutorial Part Three SeasonOfGoodiesTutorialCompleteionReward.jpg|Goal Completion Message The started with a tutorial explaining how Season of Goodies will work. The process of this tutorial is able to be viewed in the gallery to the right. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 50 as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. The first time the tutorial shows up in your park, you are guided to click on the Crystal Castle, then you are guided to the main tutorial page with rules and prizes tabs, but you can immediately X out of the tutorial without hitting any of the info boxes if you choose. Prize Completion Season of Goodies- Prize Completion One.jpg|Crystalline Snowflake Reward Message Season of Goodies- Prize Completion Two.jpg|First Snowflake Pedestal Reward Message Season of Goodies- Prize Completion Three.jpg|Snowflake Habitat Reward Message Season of Goodies- Prize Completion Four.jpg|First Snowflake Dragon Reward Message Season of Goodies- Prize Completion Five.jpg|1st Wonderland Theme Reward Message Season of Goodies- Prize Completion Six.jpg|Second Snowflake Pedestal Reward Message Season of Goodies- Prize Completion Seven.jpg|Second Snowflake Dragon Reward Message Season of Goodies- Prize Completion Eight.jpg|Goody's Treatery Reward Message Season of Goodies- Prize Completion Nine.jpg|Dragonsai Bush Reward Message Season of Goodies- Prize Completion Ten.jpg|2nd Wonderland Theme Reward Message Season of Goodies- Prize Completion Eleven.jpg|3rd Wonderland Theme Reward Message Season of Goodies- Prize Completion Twelve.jpg|4th Wonderland Theme Reward Message Season of Goodies- Prize Completion Thirteen.jpg|5th Wonderland Theme Reward Message Season of Goodies- Prize Completion Fourteen.jpg|6th Wonderland Theme Reward Message Season of Goodies- Prize Completion Fifteen.jpg|7th Wonderland Theme Reward Message Season of Goodies- Prize Completion Sixteen.jpg|8th Wonderland Theme Reward Message Season of Goodies- Prize Completion Seventeen.jpg|9th Wonderland Theme Reward Message Season of Goodies- Prize Completion Eighteen.jpg|10th Wonderland Theme Reward Message Season of Goodies- Prize Completion Nineteen.jpg|11th Wonderland Theme Reward Message Season of Goodies- Prize Completion Twenty.jpg|12th Wonderland Theme Reward Message SeasonOfGoodiesPrizesMenuPart1.jpg|Season of Goodies Prizes Menu Part 1 SeasonOfGoodiesPrizesMenuPart2.jpg|Season of Goodies Prizes Menu Part 2 SeasonOfGoodiesPrizesMenuPart3.jpg|Season of Goodies Prizes Menu Part 3 SeasonOfGoodiesPrizesMenuPart4.jpg|Season of Goodies Prizes Menu Part 4 SeasonOfGoodiesPrizesMenuPart5.jpg|Season of Goodies Prizes Menu Part 5 SeasonOfGoodiesPrizesMenuPart6.jpg|Season of Goodies Prizes Menu Part 6 SeasonOfGoodiesPrizesMenuPart7.jpg|Season of Goodies Prizes Menu Part 7 SeasonOfGoodiesPrizesMenuPart8.jpg|Season of Goodies Prizes Menu Part 8 SeasonOfGoodiesPrizesMenuPart9.jpg|Season of Goodies Prizes Menu Part 9 SeasonofGoodiesEnd.PNG|Season of Goodies is over. When enough iceberries were collected they were able to be traded in for prizes. Upon receiving a prize a message card popped-up. This is the process in which the prize completion occurred. The prizes were able to be collected from the Gifts section in the Social Menu. Gallery Notes *On December 17, 2014, Update 2.7.0 was available in the App Store and Google Play, and included a brief description about the . However, the event did not begin until the following day and only a few minor changes were made upon updating the game such as a different loading screen and DragonVale icon. *The began on December 18, 2014 and ended on January 12, 2015. *To obtain the rewards, a player needed to turn in iceberries at the Crystal Castle from December 18, 2014 to January 12, 2015. *The rewards were never available for purchase in the market, with the exception of Snowflake Habitat. **The Snowflake Habitat can only be bought in the market after the player obtained his or her Snowflake Reward Habitat through . *On December 23, 2014, Backflip Studios made it possible to collect twice the amount of iceberries from completing the tasks in the event and doubled the daily capacity of iceberries. This was a promotion and only lasted for 72 hours. **On January 9, 2015, Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 72 hours. *Players who finished the by earning all the rewards from the event were, unlike previous events, able to keep on collecting iceberries until the event officially ended, the Wonderland Island did not disappear and the event did not end "earlier" for them. *The Season of Goodies is only available to players that have reached level 11. *The ended on January 12, 2015 at approximately 16:30:00 (UTC). Category:Events